originsofDA
by sharpshootah
Summary: well okay. XD hope you like
1. Chapter 1

AGE ONE

In cyclonia it was a dark and dorky night. An evil stepmother was giving birth to her first child. Two nurses stood on each side of the bed. They watched as the baby came out. His baby skin was paler than usual. That was because he was unusual. He would one day be a backstabber and a slippy dude. That was his destiny. For now, he is just an innocent baby.

" It's a boy," The doctor said handing the baby over to his mother "what will you call him?" the doctor asked taking off his gloves

"I will call him, dark ace." The lady said her beady eyes moving quickly to the open window.

"Would you like time alone?" the doctor impatiently asked

"Why not." The evil lady said.

The doctor and the nurses quickly left. They had been in that room with such an evil lady for so long. You see this lady was no normal lady. She was the cousin of the feared master cyclonis. The lady held her baby looking at it with her sly eyes. She whispered,

"One day dark ace you will be the feared dark ace, for now you are my baby."

Outside the wind blew the curtains closer to the baby almost touching the soft skin of dark ace. With one swift flick, the curtains were pulled back by his mother's forceful touch. All was well or at least until the trouble started.


	2. Chapter 2

AGE FOURTEEN

"Dark Ace come here, I have some cake for you darling." DA's mom calls

Dark ace runs up and sits on his mom's lap (ouch)

He takes one look at the cake and prepares to whine.

"Mom I hate carrot cake!" DA whines

"You'll have to make do." His mom answers, smiling weakly.

"No!" Dark ace yells stomping his dirty shoes all over the carpet

His mom doesn't give in so he runs up the stairs his muddy shoes still on.

"Ten years ago he was a baby angel and know this." His mother mutters to herself.

Her wispy black hair blowing. She gets up and closes the window.

In DA'S room Dark ace is having a fit.

He punches his pillow and stomps some more.

"I want chocolate cake." He yells down the stairs his face red with anger.

He screams like a DARK DUDE "I hate you!" he says running back into his room he slams the door.

"Dark Slippy Ace get down her this instant!" his mom looses it and yells up the stairs.

A tear streaked Dark Ace comes out of his room. In a flash his mom is next to him dragging him down the stairs by his ears.

"Clean up this mess young man," she hands him the mop "and when you are done go to your room until dinner." She finishes walking out the door. Dark Ace is left to clean up his muddy shoe marks.

He scowls and mutters to himself, " I know she is suppose to be evil and all but why does she have to be so mean?" Dark Ace wipes his eyes but fresh tears spring to his eyes. I am leaving this house and never coming back tonight he plans.


	3. Chapter 3

AGE TWENTY-EIGHT part I

It had been four years ago that Dark Ace had run away. To this day he had never thought of his mother. Today was different, it was the day he would see his mother again. They had agreed to meet under the rambles, a narrow brick building in front of his new home. They were going to talk like mother to son. He suddenly felt a longing to be back in his old house in the arms of his mother. He was not one to express his sadness. That was because his sadness hadn't come since this day. Dark ace strode to the leaning figure of his mom Betty, she looked older, sadder but he did not say anything. Slowly he crept up to her and she gave an unsure smile. "Hello son," she said plainly Dark ace watched her eyes fill with tears and he quickly gave her a hug. "You have grown up Dark ace. Since you left," suddenly Betty cut short and started to cry. "Mum," Dark ace began, "Why don't we sit down on the bench and I will tell you the story of my leaving." Betty nodded and Dark ace lead her to the bench under the light. Slowly he began his tale.

After I had cleaned up I packed my bags and waited. That night, the window was open and a strong breeze followed by unending rain was coming in. The air smelled of heavy scented perfume that I remembered you used for special occasions. I had decided that I was not waiting for the rain to stop. So when you were fast asleep I grabbed my Umbrella and packed it into my bag. Quietly I left walking north. I walked without stopping. I was getting wet and tired but I did not take the time to stop. I needed to get to the train station as fast as possible. But my walk to the train station had been stopped, because then I encountered a lady. Her spiked black jacket glittered in the rain. "Dark ace is that you? Where is your mother?" she had asked her eyes wandering down to his luggage. "Oh," She said in recognition. "Well you better come with me you're going to freeze in this weather." I had pulled away not knowing who she was and afraid that she would take me back to you. Somehow the lady knew what I meant, " Oh no Dark Ace you don't have to go back. You will stay with me. I'm an old friend of your mother's. Let's just say she will let you live with me." Then it struck me that she was most definitely not giving me back to you. She had a touch of hatred in her voice and I gave up. She was most impatient. Always looking back at me and saying hurry up boy. I almost tried to make a run for it, but shed held onto me. Her grip was like the grip of death so I decided I would not try anything dumb with her and I just kept walking. I was tired by the time we reached the lady's house, if you could call it that. Despite the chipping paint that looked like human skin I felt at home right away. That is until the lady, Master Cyclonis as she was known, gave orders to this big burly guy who was suppose to escort me to my room. His name was snipe. We descended down the hallway. It was dark and dingy, so every once in a while I would look back, and every time Snipe would say, "Watch where you're going twerp." Even though he was younger than me, he was and looked a lot heavier. That's why I obeyed and kept my eyes on the floor. Finally we reached the end, and snipe pushed me into the room. If that wasn't enough, he made me give him some of my chocolate. You know, I would have never guessed that Snipe would be scared of anyone. So it came as a surprise to know that Snipe was afraid of Master Cyclonis's granddaughter, Kitty Cyclonis. I liked her immediately and I knew I had to work for her and I will, Ma, because in a few years she is going to be 14 and I will be there when it happens.

Dark ace finished, his eyes wandering towards his mother's trembling hands. He realized she was crying. "Oh, Dark ace. All I have done for you, to get you to be good" She sighed her eyeliner running down her face. Dark ace was a tad bit furious, and if his mother had not been crying he would have slapped her. "What are you talking about?" He said his sympathy evaporating. He to wanted to cry, but not for the same reason. His mother looked like she had been slapped. "I was born believing that the cyclonians were the good people. As I grew up, I started to realize that they were in fact not the good people but the bad. Now my son wants to work for the dreaded Master Cyclonis." His mother finished wiping her tears away. "So be it." She finished grabbing her purse that was lying on the cold forbidding floor. Quietly she got up and walked away. Back down the path. Dark ace did nothing. He did not realize that that was the last time he would ever see his mother.


End file.
